


FETISH X - TRADITION WITH A TWIST

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH X - TRADITION WITH A TWIST

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

\-----------------------------------------------  
TRADITION WITH A TWIST

Shino caught Shikamaru sneaking out the door again, just as he had the last 3 nights they had been in Honey Country on a diplomatic mission as couriers. They were waiting on a scroll from Lady Kayo to be taken back to Lady Tsunade in the Leaf Village and had nothing better to do than wait. 

It wasn’t that Shikamaru was going out that bothered Shino, it was that he was sneaking out... as if he had something he was hiding and Shino was curious... it couldn’t be a whore, Shikamaru wasn’t like that... the thought of him visiting a whore was enough to make Shino blush until he thought he’d pass out he got so red... no, not a whore, so what could it be?

Shino watched Shikamaru slip out once more then rose and quietly followed him... it was time to see what Shikamaru was involved in. Shikamaru relaxed once he was on the street and started moving faster, eagerly down the street into the restaurant district. 

Shino groaned quietly, Shikamaru was just sneaking out for a midnight snack! Shino almost turned around and returned to the room, then he figured he’d come this far he’d like to see what food was so interesting that Shikamaru had to get up three nights in a row to eat it.

Shikamaru made his way back off the main strip and as he approached a smaller building he walked in. Shino looked at the sign a moment ‘sushi’... but Shino didn’t recognize the other word. Shino shrugged and walked in, a young woman stepped forward, “Are you here for Nyotaimori or Nantaimori?” She offered Shino a set of fine chopsticks with ivory handles; Shino took them as he quickly thought on her question. 

The word Nyotaimori seemed familiar he’d heard it somewhere before, still if he choose the wrong one he wouldn’t be in the same area as Shikamaru. “I’m with the man that just came in.”

The young woman smiled. “Ah, I see...follow me.” The woman turned and led Shino down a hall with many thin panel doors to the last. Shino was feeling a bit uneasy... this was not like any restaurant he knew.

The woman slid open the panel and stood aside with a bow waving Shino in, he walked in and then stopped short at the sight.

Shikamaru was sitting in the floor about to put a piece of sushi in his mouth, but that wasn’t what had Shino stunned... no, it was where he’d gotten that sushi from that had Shino looking at Shikamaru with shock...

Lying on the low table was a completely nude man... a very sexy one, completely hairless except his elaborately bound hair on his head, and covered in strategically placed servings of sushi!

Shino’s eyes slowly slipped from the human buffet to Shikamaru and Shikamaru met his eyes calmly. Shino glanced behind him but the woman had left and closed the door behind her. 

Something about the quiet almost solemn atmosphere of the restaurant made Shino reluctant to interrupt and he just walked over and sat on a floor pillow beside Shikamaru his eyes on the floor as he thought. Shikamaru watched and, when Shino made no major disruption, placed the sushi in his chopsticks in his mouth.... then after a pause spoke. “Shino... would you like... “ Shikamaru indicated the chopsticks that Shino had set down as he sat. 

Shino looked up but it wasn’t at Shikamaru, it was at the magnificent nude body before them... he was supposed to calmly eat sushi off that?! Shino wasn’t sure that was possible, just sitting here in front of the tempting sight... food was the last thing on his mind. “No thank you.”

Shikamaru took another piece of salmon from the incredibly sexy man’s body and Shino watched Shikamaru eat it curiously. Shikamaru had relaxed when he realized Shino wasn’t about to make a scene and after chewing and swallowing he spoke, “Nantaimori warms the food to body temperature... you really can focus on the texture and taste, each piece tastes different, and requires time for admiring and savoring.”

Shino continued to watch as Shikamaru slowly continued plucking sushi and sashimi pieces from the man’s torso and eating them... he looked like he was enjoying the taste immensely. “Doesn’t it... bother him...” Shino gestured at the nude male serving as their serving platter. “I mean he’s being treated like an object...”

Shikamaru smiled, “No... Tsubakisama must have thought you were familiar with the rules or she would have told you. Don't speak to the models, don't touch the models and don't say anything inappropriate about the models... they are actually very respected... like a piece of fine art work, if it would make you feel better think of him as a very expensive piece of art that we are being allowed to eat from.”

Shino nodded, still a bit uncertain and picked up his chopsticks, carefully he took a serving from the man's taut stomach and placed it in his mouth, slowly chewed and swallowed. 

Shino mainly watched as Shikamaru ate but occasionally took a serving, until they were done. When Shikamaru finished his tea and rose Shino followed him silently from the room and out of the restaurant. 

Walking back to their hotel room at first Shikamaru was unnaturally silent, then Shikamaru quietly spoke, “I want to explain...” Shikamaru’s cheeks flushed. “I’m not a pervert. Nantaimori is a traditional practice based in Japanese history... In the past, the geishas practiced Nyotaimori like they did tea ceremonies or the samisen... it is an example of service taken to its highest degree of refinement... an art form.”

Shino couldn’t help it, call him unrefined but the sight of that man’s body had turned him on so much it had been hard not to squirm as they sat there... and Shino’s cock still throbbed. Shino just replied, “I understand.”

Once back at their hotel room, Shino removed his jacket and sat on the edge of his bed as Shikamaru washed and thought on Shikamaru’s unusual activities... but his thoughts just kept returning to the divine body of the male model... he’d wanted to touch him... to stroke a finger over his cock and watch it flush with blood... it was the main reason Shino had refrained from eating much, he couldn’t trust his hands not to stray.

It was obvious Shikamaru preferred men... why was it that seeing the model did not turn him on? Shino’s hand had been absently tracing his swollen cock though his clothes as he thought and he quickly dropped his hand as the bathroom door opened and Shikamaru came out, then wordlessly took his turn at the bathroom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they pretended nothing happened but every time Shino looked at Shikamaru he saw the nude man, servings of sushi covering his body, and his cock would awaken. As the day neared evening with still no scroll Shino offered to go get supplies at the market for the following day.

While walking past a fish vender Shino paused, the model once more coming to mind... but then the image changed and it wasn’t the model but Shikamaru that was laying nude before him... Shino’s breath caught and he made an important decision.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night as Shikamaru was washing up and getting ready to leave to go to the restaurant Shino dared do what he’d never done before. Shino walked into the bathroom where Shikamaru stood in his boxers and placed his hands on Shikamaru’s shoulders. “Shikamaru come lay down.”

Shikamaru looked at Shino in confusion and complied, walking into the bedroom and laying on the bed. Shino had never asked him to do anything that there wasn’t a good reason for. Shino removed his glasses; his somber gray eyes were nearly black...  
Shikamaru blinked and his eyes widened as Shino’s fingers touched the waistband of Shikamaru’s boxers. “May I?”

Shikamaru numbly nodded and Shino drew his last piece of clothing off, took the bag he’d brought from his earlier shopping trip reached in and started placing sushi and sashimi pieces over Shikamaru’s bare body. 

By the time he’d finished, Shikamaru’s heart had stopped hammering and when Shino traced his fingers around the bare skin between the foods Shikamaru felt his body heat with desire. Shino’s whisper soft touch stroked down to a piece of tuna and he brought it up to his lips and slowly ate it, then his fingers grazed over Shikamaru’s sensitive skin again. 

The next piece Shino used to trace Shikamaru’s lips and then licked them. Shikamaru whimpered, as Shino drew back and placed the bite in Shikamaru’s mouth. Shino continued eating the sushi and sashimi slowly, sometimes pausing to lick the areas of Shikamaru’s body that the food had rested... or tracing the bites over Shikamaru’s throat or lips and pausing to lick the areas before placing them in Shikamaru’s mouth.

Shino reached the last piece... his fingers stroked over Shikamaru’s cock slowly tracing the flushed hot head, his tongue darted out to lap the precum from it’s tip before nibbling slowly up to the last piece. Shino took salmon piece between his lips and offered it to Shikamaru. 

Shikamaru took the bite and slowly ate it as he watched Shino’s face, when he’d finished and swallowed he spoke in a soft awed voice. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen it done like that... it was amazing.” 

Shino’s lips curved in an amused smile. “Thank you for helping me learn to enjoy a traditional art form, but I think I liked it better this way...”

Shikamaru’s breath caught then he softly agreed, "It was the best piece of salmon I've ever had in my life... next time it’s your turn.”

Shino chuckled, “I don’t have as pretty a body as yours...”

“I think it’s pretty fantastic, I have seen you in the onsen... although you try to time it so that no one else is there.”

Shino’s cheeks flushed slightly, “You have watched me?”

Shikamaru smirked and nodded, “I was surprised it took 3 nights before you followed me to the restaurant...”

Shino raised his eyebrows, “You wanted me to follow you?”

Shikamaru nodded, “I wasn’t sure how else to see if you liked men without upsetting our friendship...” Shikamaru gave a smug smirk. “After I noticed how aroused you became at the sight of the model I was sure you liked men... but it seems you beat me to the next step. I believe we’ve established that you’re attracted to me, and I to you...”

Shino studied Shikamaru for a minute then gave a rare soft laugh, “You are quiet the schemer.”

“Strategist.” Shikamaru corrected with a coy grin.

“Indeed.” Shino murmured leaning in to kiss Shikamaru’s lips gently, “So where do we go from here?”

Shikamaru grinned, “Well I’m thinking for the next part I’m going to have to come up with a plan for getting your clothes off...” 

“Any thoughts on how you’re going to do that? Shino asked his eyes sparkling in humor.

“I’m considering the direct approach...” Shikamaru replied with a seductive smile.

Shino swallowed and his voice was a bit husky as he agreed, “Yes, I think that will be very successful for you.”

All words ceased as Shikamaru’s hands easily stripped Shino’s willing body while placing kisses over every section of skin as it was revealed... Although progress was halted for several minutes when Shikamaru discovered how incredibly sensitive Shino’s nipples were... Shino’s moans grew so loud they had to use a jutsu to put up a sound shield. 

When Shino was bare on the bed beside him Shikamaru shifted over him and Shino swallowed nervously, “I’ve never...” 

Shikamaru cupped Shino’s face and kissed him deeply. “It’s ok we aren’t going to do anything like that... not yet. Let’s just get comfortable with each other ok?”

Shino drew a deep breath and relaxed, Shikamaru chuckled, “I’m really not that bad...”

Shino gave Shikamaru a chastising look, “I’m quite sure you’re not, I have heard you are a quite proficient lover.”

Shikamaru smirked, his eyes sparkling in mischief. “You surprised me... I hadn’t anticipated we would come to this point yet.” As Shikamaru talked, distracting Shino, his hands had begun roaming over Shino’s body and noting the areas that made his breath catch and gently rocking his hips rubbing their cocks together.

Shino gasped and gave a soft moan as Shikamaru’s skilled fingers feathered around Shino’s balls then beneath to stroke the tender strip of skin behind them. Shikamaru was pleased by Shino’s reaction; Shikamaru drew Shino’s legs up to bent and slipped down to suck on the sensitive skin of Shino’s inner thigh. 

Shino moaned loudly and panted as his body rapidly heated, Shikamaru slowly licked up over Shino’s balls. Shino whimpered, quickly breathless with desire. Shikamaru smirked then opened his mouth and drew one of Shino’s balls into the moist heat of his mouth flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin as he sucked.

Shino arched in pleasure crying out and trembling in need, Shino released the ball allowing it to slip from between his lips. Shino’s eyes were closed in ecstasy and he was squirming at the slow tease. Shikamaru grinned and wet his fingers thoroughly with saliva and as he moved up to take the head of Shino’s cock in his mouth his fingers circled Shino’s tightly puckered hole.

Shino shivered nervously, then moaned urgently as Shikamaru wrapped his lips firmly around the swollen head of his cock and sucked then flicked his tongue over the inflamed head. By the third time Shikamaru sucked and flicked his cock Shino was pleading desperately. “Oh Kami Shika please!” 

Shikamaru released Shino’s cock from his mouth, he slipped up to cover him and lie looking down in Shino’s eyes. Shino stroked his cheek and said softly, “Shika I trust you, you can...”

Shikamaru kissed Shino tenderly and whispered, “Not yet.” As his hand came up to enclose the shaft of Shino’s cock, twisting his loosely clenched fist gently with a light grip, the delightful friction circling just beneath the head.

Shino cried out and Shikamaru could feel Shino’s cum pulsing through his cock. Shino’s rapturous wails as he came made Shikamaru glad they’d put up a sound shield. 

As the last pulses of Shino’s orgasm swept through him, Shikamaru dipped his head to kiss and lick Shino’s sensitive throat. Shikamaru’s hips shifted slowly thrusting his cock against Shino’s sated cock until Shino was mewling in need once more, then cupped their cocks together and stroked, his hand made slick with Shino’s cum. 

Shino gasped and cried out his orgasm teased out by Shikamaru’s skilled hand, Shikamaru continued stroking their cocks until he couldn’t resist any longer. Shikamaru couldn’t stop his pleasured cry, his hips bucked against Shino’s taut stomach as he came, his cock jumping between them and dampening Shino’s stomach further with his cum.

Shikamaru kissed Shino passionately and then cupping his face looked deep in Shino’s eyes. “When I take you for the first time it’s going to be perfect.”

Shino drew Shikamaru down into another deep kiss. Shino had no doubt Shikamaru would live up to those words. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END  
\-------------------------------------------

FETISH X:

Xenophilia: Arousal to foreign customs, traditions and foreigners

\--------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
